Pod kurtynami jasnej opowieści
by Bellatrix3
Summary: Druga wojna czarodziejów w mniej świetlanej scenerii.


**Pod kurtynami jasnej opowieści**

* * *

We were young and full of life

And none of us prepared to die

And I'm not ashamed to say

The roar of guns and cannons

Almost made me cry * _(1)_

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Opowieści, w znacznej mierze, różnią się od rzeczywistości - przekazywane z ust do ust tracą swój pierwotny kształt, nasiąkając półprawdami i nadinterpretacjami. Zapisywane na kartach historii mówią o bohaterach i wielkich czynach, traktują o walce i niepodupadającej nadziei - opowieści kochają temat poświęcenia czy nawrócenia, te dwa przymioty urozmaicają historię, czyniąc ją przystępniejszą dla ucha.

Opowieści mówią o przyjaźni i o zjednoczeniu ludzkości - nigdy nie napominają o samotności czy utraconych nadziejach.

Opowieści krzyczą:

 _Razem młodzi przyjaciele!_

 _W szczęściu wszystkiego są wszystkich cele; *(2)_

Tymczasem jest tak, że opowieści rządzą się własnymi prawami - opowieści kłamią - zawsze.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

W opowieści umierają jedynie ci, co muszą, zawsze w walce, zawsze szlachetną śmiercią pełną poświęcenia. Nigdy nie jest ona przypadkowa, z drugiej strony - zawsze występuje w pojedynkę; masowa śmierć - tego się nie robi dobrym opowieściom.

W opowieści sufit, walący się na głowy wojowników przynosi ze sobą kres podróży tylko jednego bohatera - inni wygrzebują się spod gruzów, okryci pyłem, kurzem i sadzą, ale żywi i oddychający bez przeszkód; musi pozostać grono zdolne do opłakiwania poległego - oczywiście - gdzież zaginąłby dramatyzm sytuacji, gdyby najpierw był gruz, a po nim tylko cisza?

W opowieści kura domowa rzucająca się z w ostatnim zrywie zemsty, pełnej rozpaczy i bezmyślności na wygłodniałą bestię błyszczącą rzędem ostrych kłów wygrywa z owym wilkiem - niczym prosty cywil wyposażony w wiatrówkę unicestwiający wprawnego wojownika.

Kwestia oszczędności litrów przelanej krwi? Tak, być może.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Naprawdę wydarzenia biegły nieco innymi torami.

Tak, to była noc - w dodatku wyjątkowo pogodna, należy przyznać - gwiazdy obsiadły firmament jak wróble zażywające spoczynku na grzędzie - w tym jednym historia pokrywa się z realnością i na tym podobieństwa zaczynają się i kończą zarazem. Bariery ochronne nie utrzymały się nawet przez dziesięć minut - opadły na miałki grunt jak płatki śniegu po jednym zaklęciu Czarnego Pana - w rzeczywistości różdżka, która zawodziła w krążących legendach, była wierna i posłuszna do samego końca. Przewaga liczebna wrogów była ewidentna, a słuszność idei nie figurowała w myślach ludzkich jako droga prowadząca do zwycięstwa - była czynnikiem siejącym strach i niepewność - powoli przesiąkały nimi mury zamków, wraz z lekką bryzą padającą z otwartych na oścież okien. W rzeczywistości zaklęcia sypały się jak kamienie spadające z walących się ścian - ludzie ginęli nieustannie, jakby byli serią losów na loterii, często obrywając rykoszetem klątwą, która nie była dla nich nawet przeznaczona - deszcz świateł w ciemności nocy, która wdarła się do murów przez odłupane fragmenty zadaszenia, był nieskończony, światło rodziło światło, czerwień odpowiadała wezwaniom zieleni, kolorowe smugi roztrzaskiwały się o siebie nawzajem, powodując wybuchy upodabniające się do pokazu sztucznych ogni. W rzeczywistości nie było ani chwili na zaczerpnięcie wdechu, a przed falami zaklęć nie sposób było się ukryć pod peleryną czyniącą niewidzialnym - aby przeżyć, należało na ogień odpowiedzieć ogniem - tak przedstawiała się jedyna droga do przetrwania.

W rzeczywistości nie walczono o życie.

Walczono o honor.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

W opowieściach zawsze było ich troje. Obgryzę Was z resztki złudzeń stwierdzeniem, że prawda boli.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Na początku byli razem - sprawny, jednomyślny zespół - ten, którego strategiom nie było równych, umiejący obmyślić plan działania, przez który przemykali się gładko niczym nietykalni, ta, której inteligencja, błyskotliwość i zdolność szybkiego kojarzenia faktów oszczędziła im wiele zachodu i rozwikłała niejeden dylemat na pozór nierozwiązywalny i ten, którego walce nikt nie dotrzymywał tempa, kierujący się instynktem posiadającym zdolność ratowania niejednego życia. Trio zdolne wywinąć się z każdej, najtrudniejszej sytuacji, najniebezpieczniejszej opresji.

Tyle że drzewo potrzebuje korzeni, pnia i korony - jeśli jednego elementu zabraknie, obumiera, nawet jeżeli pozostałe dwa pozostaną bez skazy.

Pamiętam wyraźnie - ten głęboko poruszający, rzewny lament, jakby dźwięki krwawiły.

Tak naprawdę krwawiło ciało, kiedy płaski sztylet przeciął ze świstem powietrze w rezydencji Malfoyów - mózg zespołu umarł - a jeśli mamy zachować ścisłość, należałoby rzec: mózg zespołu _umarła_ i żadna magia nie potrafiła jej przywrócić z zaświatów. Potem był płacz i pękające serca, i cichy pogrzeb (i _znajdziemy cię, kiedy to wszystko się skończy_ \- nikt nie pomyślał, że obszar stu dziesięciu kilometrów kwadratowych porośnięty gęsto lasem mieszanym, leżący - cóż, za wisienka na torcie - w znacznej mierze nad rwącą rzeką, nie jest najlepiej przemyślanym miejscem pochówku).

Potem mogło być już tylko gorzej - duchu walki, gdzieżeś odszedł?

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Tak naprawdę spod gruzów wygrzebało się tylko dwoje: ten z instynktem samozachowawczym, który zdołał odsunąć się w ostatniej chwili od największego płatu z kamienia i ten strategiczny, któremu udało się przywrzeć do ściany, przy której - czysto statystycznie - spadnie mniejsza ilość gruzu, niż na środek popękanej posadzki.

W tamtym korytarzu nie zginęło dwoje pozostałych - zginęło wielu, których znać mogliśmy jedynie ze słyszenia.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

W opowieściach szpieg umiera śmiercią honorową, szpieg, który zwiódł wszystkich i oszukał własne przeznaczenie. Szpieg ten umierał długo - tak długo, w jakim stopniu można umierać honorowo - niczym Roland - malowniczo i opisowo - godnie, trzeba przyznać, w porównaniu ze śmiercią pod tonami kamieni. Szpieg, który zdążył się zrehabilitować przed okrutnym zgonem - wykrwawiający się żywcem, z trucizną pulsującą w żyłach - szpieg, który został bohaterem.

Tyle że nie było żadnego bohaterstwa - a jeśli było, nie zapisał się żaden dowód na konspirację, o jakiej opowieść krąży w szeptanych legendach.

Szpieg ten, przypuszczalnie, zdradził tylko raz, a zdradzie tej towarzyszył rozbłysk oznakowania Sygnaturą Ciemności mieniącą się zielonym światłem nad najwyższą wieżą zamkową, i nigdy nie zawrócił się ze ścieżki, którą wybrał.

Szpieg ten, tuż po wojnie, rozwiał się jak dym - nie wiadomo - osadzony w więzieniu dla kryminalistów, nieszczęśliwie zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi, tak, że ślad po nim nie pozostał, czy też skryty tak doskonale, że nie sposób go było odnaleźć nawet najlepiej wprawionym aurorom - prowadzono wiele spekulacji na temat jego losów - przewidywanie żadne z nich nie posiadały w sobie ni namiastki prawdy.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Śmierć czaiła się na każdym rogu - spoglądała w oczy walczącym spod walących się murów, uśmiechała się rzędem ostro zakończonych zębów, konsumowała swoje zdobycze łakomie i chciwie. Nie znała pojęcia litości.

Nie było także cudownego zmartwychwstania - zmartwychwstanie istniało jedynie symbolicznie - opowieść o chłopcu, gotowym poświęcić się za wszystkich, wierzącym, że to może kogokolwiek jeszcze uratować.

Tyle że chłopiec miał siedemnaście lat i wolę walki tak silną, że nakazywała mu ona wysilać się do ostatniego tchu ze świadomością stawiania gwałtownego oporu - gdyby przyszło mu umierać, umarłby z różdżką w ręku, nie poddając się nawet najpotężniejszym z wrogów.

Chłopiec ten ruszył do boju w pierwszej linii frontu i stawił czoło Największemu Zagrożeniu Tamtej Epoki - i przeżył - prawda tkwi w szczegółach - chłopiec, który przeżył i pokonał mrocznego czarnoksiężnika z kamieniem zamiast serca w długiej, zaciekłej walce, która rozgorzała na zamkowych błoniach.

Mimo iż powieki mu ciążyły, a mięśnie drżały z wyczerpania - nie poddał się - to właśnie w tym tkwiła solidna konstrukcja, która przechyliła szalę w stronę walczącego, młodego mężczyzny i przyczyniła się do zakończenia największej wojny czarodziejów ostatniej dekady.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Opowieści kończą się zgoła podobnie do rzeczywistości - wygraną i ogromnymi pokładami lejącej się z każdej strony ulgi.

Nie ma jednak fanfar - nie istnieją w osiadającym na podłodze kurzu głośne, radosne głosy i las rozpromienionych twarzy. Nie ma ludzi napierających na swego wybawcę ze wszystkich stron, chcących podziękować mu i uściskać, i podać rękę, i poklepać po ramieniu - tego wszystkiego brak w końcowej scenerii.

Zamiast tego jest jeden, spory, doszczętnie przerzedzony tłum zmęczonych głów i podkrążonych oczu. Jest cisza, jakby wszyscy wokół zmówili się, by uczcić nią pamięć poległych, są ludzie opadnięci z sił, zasypiający na długich ławach bądź przy walących się ścianach - wszędzie tam, gdzie jeszcze znajdzie się na to miejsce w niedalekiej odległości od ich położenia w ruinach zamku.

— Niech żyje wolność — mówi ktoś cicho, ale wszyscy myślą jedynie: " _To musi być sen - zaledwie kilkanaście godzin wcześniej nic nie wskazywało na to, że przeżyjemy ten buntowniczy zryw wyzwoleńczy. To, z całą pewnością, musi być sen_ ".

* * *

 _*(1) ABBA_ _\- Fernando_

 _*(2) A. Mickiewicz - Oda do młodości_


End file.
